Un rencuentro inesperado
by maris gonzalez cullen
Summary: Despues de que Edward dejara Bella ella re hace su vida con Jcaob y vive feliz durante 10 años pero que sucedera si cuando va a una libreria siente un olor conocido y siente una mano helada... cambiara su vida? lo dejara todo?...lean ;
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM excepto Jacob que es mío jejejee no también Jacob pertenece a ella desgraciadamente, la historia es mía.

Martes, murmure para mí; voltee a ver qué horas eran en el reloj, o dios eran las 8:30, se me hacia tarde para ir de compras, limpiar la casa, recoger a Rose y preparar la comida. Me bañe y desayune rápido y Salí corriendo hacia mi Aston.

Me dirigí a Seattle a comprar lo necesario para la fiesta que iba a tener Jacob para cerrar un trato importante; suspire, cuanto amaba a mi esposo, era la persona más maravillosa del planeta; saque eso de mis pensamientos ya que tenía que buscar el supermercado. Cuando lo encontré me estacione a una cuadra ya que quería mirar otras tiendas y hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Agarre mi lista y me baje del auto; mientras iba viendo las tiendas vi una biblioteca, me llamo la atención y decidí pasar por ahí después de comprar lo necesario para la cena, así que me apresure a entrar y escoger las frutas y verduras así como el pan y la carne; cuando por fin termine fui a dejar las cosas al auto y vi si tenía tiempo de ir a la biblioteca antes de que saliera Rose, 1:40 vi en el reloj, Rose salía a las 2:20, si fuera en un auto normal no llegaría pero como tenía mi grandioso Aston fui directo a la librería.

Cuando entre sentí un aroma conocido y delicioso pero aun no recordaba donde lo había olido, estuve mirando los estantes y de pronto vi un libro que había perdido y me decidí a comprarlo pero justo cuando lo iba a tomar sentí una mano helada y una electricidad que me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

-Lo siento-me dijo una vos conocida

Así que subí la mirada y lo vi. Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, toda la felicidad, el amor, incluso el dolor.

-Edward-lo mire sorprendida y alarmada

-¿Bella?- me miro con una cara de sorpresa, tristeza, y muchas emociones que no pude descifrar.

-Hola, que sorpresa el encontrarte después de tantos años, espero que estés bien tú y tu familia- le dije mientras me aguantaba las ganas de llorar y continúe- por favor mándales saludos de mi parte a todos.

-Bella quie….

No quería escucharlo, ni a él un a lo que le paso después de que se fuera y no quería que supiera de mi, solo quería alejarme de aquí y olvidarlo de nuevo.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir debo de recoger a mi hija Rose, fue un gusto volver a encontrarte. Adiós

No definitivamente no era un gusto pero que mas decir, que lo odiaba, que había hecho mi vida miserable, que aun lo amaba teniendo un esposo y una hija, pero en realidad Edward era mi primer amor ese que nunca se olvida y al cual nunca se le deja de amar. Pero dicho eso fui a pagar el libro que había comprado, cuando la señorita me pidió mi tarjeta sorprendida en un murmullo me pregunto:

-¡Increíble! ¿Usted es la señora Black? ¿Esposa de Jacob Black?

-Eeste si-me sonroje un poco

-Oh wow, que bien, gracias por comprar, vuelva pronto.

Dicho eso Salí corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás y me subía a mi auto donde comencé a manejar frenéticamente hacia la carretera checando que ningún Volvo me siguiera; cuando por fin llegue a la carretera subí todo volumen el estero y unas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

Hola soy nueva en esto pero me gusta escribir y espero no ser un fracaso en esto. Espero les haya gustado la historia ya que tarde como un mes pensando en ella y dándole vueltas jejeje en el siguiente capítulo (si es que les gusta la historia) quisiera saber que les gustaría más:¿el punto de vista de Edward de cómo se encontró a Bella o seguir la historia?.

Espero muchos review porfas, comentarios si les gusto, si está mal, si soy un desastre, si debo ganar más que SM, flores, lechugas lo que sea pero comenten.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANTE.

Nota de autor:

Hola, lamento subir esta nota de autor en vez de un nuevo capítulo, a mí tampoco me agrada jejeje, pero tengo que informarles que no voy a poder subir capítulos hasta el sábado o domingo porque tengo que estudiar todo lo que eh visto en el año para sentarme en una banca dos horas y contestar un examen. Así que no voy a poder subir el capitulo como yo quería el lunes y mañana por que apenas tengo media cuartilla de la historia y no quiero entregarles eso jejeje así que gracias por entenderme y les traigo la historia el sábado o el Domingo.

Pd. Si quieren saber de qué se va a tratar la próxima historia escuchen If this was a movie de Taylor Swift ya que gracias a que la voy a cantar en clase de ingles cuando la leí me base para hacer el capitulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
